wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Zephyr (XxGalaxicalDestinyxX)
This character belongs to XxGalaxicalDestinyxX. Base code by Element. Appearance Zephyr is a Scienceborn himself, albeit not an artificial. 70% SkyWing and 30% Crocodile, take a look at his snout, his back and his tail and it is obvious he's not a regular SkyWing. Zephyr's scales are crimson but have green hues, while his underscales are scarlet. His horns and the peculiar, crocodilian ridges running down his back replacing SkyWing spikes are rose in color, while his wing membrane is blood colored. His tail is as thick as a SeaWing's, coming from his crocodile side, while his teeth stick out of his snout. He often wears a white cloak and a mask tied around his snout. He has many scars on his body. Personality He is incredibly clever yet some may find him slightly manic. Capable of inventing stuff once known impossible to dragons in minutes, he is well known for his initiative and capabilities. As such he is a little arrogant and believes that he is always correct (complacent). Sometimes, he is 'too clever' for his own good, inventing scienceborns that have nearly killed him before him, therefore solidifying his maniacal reputation, and his body resulting to be covered in scars. History Born in the Science Lab of Claws of the Clouds City, Room #3, Zephyr was at first nicknamed Project Infusion. He was observed at a young age to be incredibly smart; one of the SkyWing scientists observed Project Infusion to already be interested and display an understanding of Gene and Code Patterns. Eventually, after Infusion matured, he renamed himself Zephyr, and started roaming the Lab outside his room. Zephyr learned from his creators (later his colleagues) how to create artificial and scienceborn dragons. He also learned how to sweep and take several eggs using a net at one time from hatcheries unnoticed. Since Zephyr was not displaying much interest in combat; which was what he was intentionally bred for (he still uses his abilities for stealing and controlling his creations, though), he was employed for the Lab. He soon rose to the top and has been in charge of main Operations ever since. Abilities Since Zephyr was bred for combat, naturally his body is adapted for it. His tail can knock out several enemies at once, while the ridges on his back made it hard to penetrate the flesh underneath. His claws are extremely curved, like fishhooks, while he has extremely strong jaw muscles made for clamping on prey for extremely long periods of time (so his teeth stick out so he won't hurt them) while his firebreath extremely hot. However Zephyr displayed no interest in combat, and wore a mask around his snout whenever he works, and a cloak to cover his deformities. Zephyr is extremely smart, clever, arrogant and slightly maniacal, being obsessed with his creations. He is smart as, at a young age, he figured out how gene and code patterns work, and clever. However, this also makes him slightly arrogant and complacent, thus he has to use his combat adaptations to help control them, earning himself many scars in the process. Trivia *Zephyr, despite being 30% crocodile and his teeth sticking out, still can chew his food. *Zephyr has slit, crocodile eyes, a feature not known among SkyWings. *Unlike most SkyWings lean frame, he is bulky. Category:SkyWings Category:Males Category:Content (XxGalaxicalDestinyxX) Category:Characters Category:Artificially Created Category:Occupation (Scientist)